wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXX
Dnia 1 lipca, między Powązkami a osadą nazwaną później Marymontem, odbyła się wielka msza polowa, której dziesięć tysięcy ludzi wojsk kwarcianych słuchało w skupieniu ducha. Król ślub uczynił, że w razie zwycięstwa kościół Najświętszej Pannie wystawi. Ślubowali za jego przykładem, każdy wedle możności, dygnitarze, hetmani, rycerstwo, nawet prości żołnierze, gdyż ów dzień miał być dniem ostatecznego szturmu. Po skończeniu mszy ruszył każdy z wodzów do swojej komendy. Więc pan Sapieha stanął naprzeciw kościoła Świętego Ducha, który wówczas za murami leżał, ale że był do nich kluczem, został zatem potężnie przez Szwedów umocnion i wojskiem należycie obsadzony. Pan Czarniecki miał Gdańskiego Domu dobywać, tylna bowiem ściana tej budowli stanowiła część obwodowego muru, i przebiwszy go, można się było dostać do miasta. Piotr Opaliński, wojewoda podlaski, z Wielkopolany i Mazurami od Krakowskiego i Wisły zmierzał. Kwarciane pułki tkwiły naprzeciw Bramy Nowomiejskiej. Luda było tyle, że niemal więcej niźli przystępu do murów; cała płaszczyzna, wszystkie okoliczne podmiejskie wioski i błonia zalane zostały morzem ludzkim, za którym bielały namioty, za namiotami wozy, aż hen ! wzrok gubił się w sinym oddaleniu, nim krańca tego mrowiska sięgnąć zdołał. Zastępy owe stały w zupełnej gotowości, z bronią podaną już naprzód i wysuniętą do biegu nogą, gotowe w każdej chwili rzucić się ku wyłomom uczynionym przez działa wielkiego kalibru, a zwłaszcza przez ciężkie kartauny zamojskie. Działa nie ustawały grać ani na moment, szturm zaś zwłóczył się tylko dlatego, że czekano ostatecznej odpowiedzi Wittenberga na list, który kanclerz wielki Koryciński mu posłał. Lecz gdy koło południa przyjechał oficer z odpowiedzią odmowną, zagrzmiały naokół miasta złowieszcze trąby i szturm się rozpoczął. Wojska koronne pod hetmanami, czarniecczykowie, pułki królewskie, piesze regimenta pana Zamoyskiego, Litwini spod Sapiehy i zastępy pospolitego ruszenia rzuciły się jak wezbrana fala ku murom. A z murów wykwitły ku nim smugi białego dymu i rzuty płomienia: wielkie działa, hakownice, organki, muszkiety zagrzmiały naraz! ziemia wstrząsła się w posadach. Kule miesiły tę ciżbę ludzką, orały w niej bruzdy długie, lecz ona biegła naprzód i darła się ku twierdzy nie zważając na ogień i śmierć. Obłoki dymów prochowych słońce zakryły. Uderzył tedy każdy zapamiętale tam, gdzie mu było najbliżej, więc hetmani od Nowomiejskiej Bramy, Czarniecki na Gdański Dom, pan Sapieha z Litwą na kościół Świętego Ducha, a Mazury i Wielkopolanie od Krakowskiego Przedmieścia i Wisły. Tym zaś ostatnim wypadła najcięższa robota, wszystkie bowiem pałace i domy wzdłuż Krakowskiego Przedmieścia zmienione były na twierdze. Lecz dnia tego ogarnęła Mazurów taka zaciekłość bojowa, że zapędowi ich nic się oprzeć nie mogło. Brali więc szturmem dom po domu, pałac po pałacu, bili się w oknach, we drzwiach, na schodach; wycinali w pień załogi. Po zdobyciu jednego domostwa, nim krew przyschła im na rękach i twarzach, już rzucali się na drugie i znów rozpalała się ręczna bitwa, i znów biegli dalej. Towarzystwo szło na wyścigi z pospolitym ruszeniem, pospolite ruszenie z piechotą. Kazano im, by idąc do szturmu nieśli przed sobą snopy niedojrzałego jeszcze zboża, które miały ich od kul zasłaniać, lecz oni w zapale i uniesieniu bojowym porzucali wszystkie zasłony, biegnąc z gołą piersią. Wśród krwawej bitwy wzięto kaplicę carów Szujskich i wspaniały pałac Koniecpolskich. Wygnieciono Szwedów co do jednego w pomniejszych budowlach, w magnackich stajniach, w ogrodach schodzących ku Wiśle. Bliżej pałacu Kazanowskich piechota próbowała postawić czoło w ulicy i posiłkowana z murów pałacu, z kościoła i dzwonnicy bernardyńskiej, zmienionych na potężną twierdzę, przyjęła rzęsistym ogniem napastników. Lecz grad kul nie wstrzymał ich ani na chwilę i szlachta z okrzykiem : "Górą Mazury!", rzuciła się z szablami w środek czworoboku; za nimi wpadła piechota łanowa, czeladź zbrojna w drągi, oskardy, siekiery. Czworobok rozbito w mgnieniu oka i poczęto ciąć. Swoi i nieprzyjaciele zmieszali się tak, że utworzyli jeden kłąb olbrzymi, który między pałacem Kazanowskich, domem Radziejowskiego a Bramą Krakowską wił się, targał i przewalał we krwi własnej. Lecz coraz nowe zastępy krwią dyszących wojowników napływały, niby spieniona rzeka, od strony Krakowskiego. Wycięto wreszcie w pień piechotę i rozpoczął się ów sławny szturm do pałacu Kazanowskich i jednocześnie do Bernardynów, który w znacznej części o losach bitwy rozstrzygnął. Pan Zagłoba wziął w nim udział, mylił się bowiem dnia wczorajszego sądząc, że król wzywa go do swej osoby jedynie dla asystencji. Przeciwnie bowiem: powierzono mu, jako wsławionemu i doświadczonemu wojownikowi, komendę nad czeladzią, która na ochotnika razem z kwartą i pospolitakami z tej strony miała do szturmu ruszyć. Chciał był wprawdzie pan Zagłoba iść z nią w odwodzie i kontentować się zajmowaniem zdobytych już poprzednio pałaców, lecz gdy zaraz na początku wszyscy, idąc na prześcigi, pomieszali się ze sobą zupełnie, porwał i jego prąd ludzki. On zaś poszedł, bo jakkolwiek wielka wziął od natury w udziale przezorność i wolał, gdzie było można, żywota na szwank nie wystawiać, tak się już mimo woli od tylu lat wezwyczaił do bitew, w tylu okropnych był rzeziach, że gdy konieczność wypadła, stawał z innymi, a nawet lepiej od innych, bo z desperacją i wściekłością w mężnym sercu. Tak i obecnie znalazł się pod bramą pałacu Kazanowskich, a raczej w piekle, które pod ową bramą wrzało straszliwie, zatem wśród wiru, gorąca, tłoku, gradu kul, ognia, dymu, jęków ludzkich i krzyków. Tysiące siekier, oskardów, ratyszcz waliło w bramę; tysiące ramion męskich parło i targało ją wściekle; jedni padali jakoby piorunami rażeni, drudzy pchali się na ich miejsce, deptali po ich trupach i dobijali się do wnętrza, jakby umyślnie szukając śmierci. Nikt nigdy nie widział i nie pamiętał uporczywszej obrony, ale i uporczywszego szturmowania. Z wyższych pięter nad bramą sypały się kule, lała się smoła, lecz ci, którzy byli pod ogniem, gdyby nawet byli chcieli, nie mogli ustąpić, tak popychano ich z zewnątrz. Widziałeś pojedynczych ludzi mokrych od potu, czarnych od prochu, ze ściśniętymi zębami i zdziczałymi oczyma, walących w bramę belkami tak wielkimi, że w zwyczajnym czasie zaledwie trzech tęgich chłopów władnąć by nimi zdołało. Tak uniesienie troiło siły. Szturmowano jednocześnie do wszystkich okien, przystawiano drabiny do górnych pięter, wyrąbywano kraty w murach. A przecież z owych krat, z okien, z otworów wyciętych w ścianach sterczały rury muszkietów, które ani chwili nie przestawały dymić. Lecz takie wreszcie wzbiły się dymy, taka wstała kurzawa, że przy jasnym dniu słonecznym szturmujący zaledwie mogli się rozpoznać. Mimo to walki nie zaniechali, owszem, tym bardziej darli się na drabiny, tym zacieklej łupali bramę, że wrzaski od kościoła Bernardynów zwiastowały, iż tam inne watahy szturmują z równą energią. Wtem Zagłoba krzyknął głosem tak donośnym, że usłyszano go wśród zgiełku i wystrzałów: — Puszkę z prochem pod bramę! Podano mu ją w mgnieniu oka, on zaś kazał zaraz rąbać wąską dziurę u samego spodu wrzeciądzów, tak wąską, aby tylko puszka w nią się zmieściła. Gdy weszła, pan Zagłoba sam nić siarkową zapalił, po czym zakomenderował: — Na boki! Pod ściany! Stojący bliżej umknęli się na obie strony ku tym, którzy drabiny przystawiali do dalszych okien, i nastała chwila oczekiwania. Po czym łoskot ogromny wstrząsnął powietrzem i nowe kłęby dymu podniosły się ku górze. Skoczył pan Zagłoba na powrót ze swoimi ludźmi; spojrzą: wybuch nie rozniósł wprawdzie bramy w drobne szczątki, ale wyrwał zawiasę z prawej strony, odłupał parę potężnych bierwion już podrąbanych, skręcił antabę i całą jedną połowę odepchnął w dolnej części w głąb sieni, tak iż utworzyło się wejście, przez które tęgi nawet człowiek łatwo mógł się przecisnąć. Wnet zaostrzone koły, topory i siekiery poczęły bić gwałtownie w nadwątloną wierzeję, setki ramion podparły ją z wysileniem, dał się słyszeć trzask przeraźliwy i cała jedna połać runęła odkrywając głąb ciemnej sieni. W ciemności owej wnet błysły wystrzały muszkietów, lecz rzeka ludzka runęła wyłomem z niepohamowanym pędem — pałac był zdobyty. Jednocześnie wdarto się i przez okna i rozpoczęła się straszliwa bitwa na białą broń wewnątrz pałacu. Zdobywano komnatę po komnacie, korytarz po korytarzu, piętro po piętrze. Mury były już poprzednio tak porozszczepiane i nadwątlone, że pułapy w kilku pokojach zapadły się z łoskotem, pokrywając gruzami Polaków i Szwedów. Lecz Mazury szli jak pożar, wnikali wszędzie, waląc ośnikami, siekąc, bodąc. Nikt ze Szwedów nie prosił pardonu, ale go też i nie dawano. W niektórych korytarzach i przejściach trupy ludzkie tak zawaliły drogę, że Szwedzi porobili z nich sobie barykady, napastnicy zaś wywłóczyli je za nogi, za włosy i wyrzucali przez okna. Krew płynęła strugami po schodach. Gromady Szwedów broniły się jeszcze tu i owdzie, odbijając mdlejącymi rękoma wściekłe razy szturmujących. Krew zalewała im twarze, oczy zachodziły ciemnością, niejeden osunął się już na kolana, a jeszcze walczył; parci ze wszystkich stron, duszeni przez tłum przeciwników, umierali w milczeniu Skandynawowie, zgodnie ze swą sławą, jak na żołnierzy przystało. Kamienne figury bóstw i dawnych bohaterów, zbryzgane krwią, patrzyły martwą źrenicą na tę śmierć. Roch Kowalski szalał głównie na górze, pan Zagłoba zaś rzucił się ze swoim oddziałem na tarasy i wysiekłszy broniących się tam piechurów wpadł z tarasów do owych cudnych sadów, w całej Europie sławnych. Drzewa były już w nich wycięte, kosztowne krzewy poniszczone przez polskie kule, fontanny pogruchotane, ziemia poorana przez granaty, słowem, wszędy pustka i zniszczenie, choć Szwedzi nie przykładali do niego swej drapieżnej ręki, przez wzgląd na osobę Radziejowskiego. Obecnie bój i tam zawrzał srogi, lecz trwał tylko chwilę, bo już słaby dawali opór Szwedzi. Toż wycięto ich pod osobistym pana Zagłoby dowództwem, za czym żołnierze rozbiegli się po sadach i całym pałacu za zdobyczą. A pan Zagłoba udał się aż na koniec sadu, w miejsce, gdzie mury tworzyły potężny "anguł" i gdzie nie dochodziło słońce, chciał bowiem groźny rycerz odetchnąć nieco i z potu uznojone czoło obetrzeć. Nagle spojrzał i spostrzegł dziwaczne jakieś monstra, które na niego zza kraty żelaznej klatki złowrogo patrzyły. Klatka była wszczepiona w kąt murów, tak że kule padające od zewnątrz nie mogły jej dosięgnąć. Drzwi do niej szeroko były otwarte, lecz owe wychudłe i szkaradne istoty nie myślały z tego korzystać; owszem, przerażone widocznie zgiełkiem, świstem kul i srogą rzezią, na którą przed chwilą patrzyły, zacisnęły się w kąt klatki i poukrywane w słomę, jeno mruczeniem oznajmiały swój przestrach. — Simiae czy diabły? — rzekł do siebie pan Zagłoba. Nagle gniew go uchwycił, męstwo wezbrało mu w piersi i podniósłszy szablę wpadł do klatki. Popłoch okropny odpowiedział pierwszemu ciosowi jego miecza. Małpy, z którymi żołnierze szwedzcy dobrze się obchodzili i które ze swych szczupłych racyj karmili, bo ich bawiły, wpadły w tak okropne przerażenie, że je szał ogarnął po prostu, a ponieważ pan Zagłoba zastąpił im ode drzwi, poczęły w susach nadprzyrodzonych rzucać się po klatce, czepiać się ścian, pułapu, wrzeszczeć, zgrzytać, na koniec jedna skoczyła w obłędzie panu Zagłobie na kark i chwyciwszy go za głowę przywarła doń z całej siły. Druga przyczepiła mu się do prawego ramienia, trzecia od przodu chwyciła za szyję, czwarta uwiesiła się u zawiązanych z tyłu wylotów, on zaś przyduszon, spocony, próżno się miotał, próżno w tył zadawał ślepe razy, samemu wkrótce zabrakło oddechu. oczy mu na wierzch wyszły i rozpaczliwym głosem krzyczeć począł: — Mości panowie! ratujcie! Wrzaski zwabiły kilkunastu towarzystwa, którzy nie mogąc rozeznać, co się dzieje, biegli w pomoc z dymiącymi od krwi szablami, lecz nagle stanęli w zdumieniu, spojrzeli po sobie i jakby pod wpływem czarów ryknęli jednym ogromnym śmiechem. Nadbiegło więcej żołnierzy, tłum cały, lecz śmiech, jak zaraza, udzielił się wszystkim. Więc taczali się jak pijani, brali się w boki, zamazane posoką ludzką twarze krzywiły im się spazmatycznie i im bardziej rzucał się pan Zagłoba, tym oni śmieli się więcej. Dopiero Roch Kowalski nadbiegł z góry i roztrąciwszy tłumy uwolnił wuja z małpich uścisków. — Szelmy! — krzyknął zdyszany pan Zagłoba — bodaj was zabito! To śmiejecie się widząc katolika w opresji od monstrów afrykańskich? Bodaj was zabito! Żeby nie ja, to byście dotychczas trykali łbami o bramę, boście czego lepszego niewarci! Bodaj was zabito, żeście i onych małp niegodni! — Bogdaj ciebie zabito, małpi królu! — zakrzyknął najbliżej stojący towarzysz. — Simiarum destructor! — zawołał drugi. — Victor! — dodał trzeci. — Gdzie tam victor, chyba victus! Tu Roch przyszedł znowu z pomocą wujowi i najbliższego pięścią w pierś uderzył, a ten zaraz padł, krew ustami oddawszy. Inni cofnęli się przed gniewem męża, niektórzy do szabel się brali, lecz dalszej kłótni zapobiegły wrzaski i strzały dochodzące ze strony bernardyńskiego klasztoru. Widocznie szturm trwał tam jeszcze w całej sile i sądząc z gorączkowej palby muszkietowej, Szwedzi nie myśleli się poddawać. — W sukurs! pod kościół! pod kościół! — krzyknął Zagłoba. Sam zaś skoczył do pałacu na górę, tam bowiem z prawego skrzydła widać było kościół, który zdawał się gorzeć w ogniu. Tłumy szturmujących wiły się pod nim konwulsyjnie, nie mogąc dostać się do środka i ginąc bezużytecznie w krzyżowym ogniu; bo i od Bramy Krakowskiej sypały się na nich kule jak piasek. — Działa do okien! — krzyknął Zagłoba. Działek większych i mniejszych było w pałacu Kazanowskich dosyć, wnet też przywleczono je do okien; ze złamów kosztownych sprzętów, z podstaw posągów pourządzano lawety i po upływie pół godziny kilkanaście paszcz wyjrzało przez puste otwory okien ku kościołowi. — Rochu! — mówił w nadzwyczajnym rozdrażnieniu pan Zagłoba, muszę czegoś znacznego dokazać, bo inaczej przepadła moja sława! Przez te małpy — żeby je zaraza wydusiła! — całe wojsko na języki mnie weźmie a choć i mnie słów w gębie nie brak, przecie wszystkim nie poradzę. Muszę tę konfuzję zatrzeć, inaczej, jak Rzeczpospolita szeroka, za małpiego króla mnie ogłoszą! — Wuj musi tę konfuzję zatrzeć! — powtórzył grzmiącym głosem Roch. — A pierwszy sposób będzie, iż jakom pałac Kazanowskich zdobył... bo niech kto powie, że to nie ja!.. — Niech kto powie, że to nie wuj!... — powtórzył Roch. — ...Tak i ów kościół zdobędę, tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż, amen!— dokończył Zagłoba. Po czym odwrócił się do swej czeladzi, która już stała przy armatach. — Ognia! Szwedów, broniących się z rozpaczą w kościele, strach zdjął, gdy nagle cała boczna ściana trząść się zaczęła. Na tych, którzy siedzieli w oknach, przy strzelnicach powycinanych w murze, na załamach wewnętrznych gzymsów, przy gołębich otworach, przez które strzelali do oblegających, jęły się sypać cegły, gruz, wapno. Straszliwa kurzawa wstała w domu bożym i pomieszana z dymem, jęła dławić spracowanych ludzi. Człek człeka nie mógł dojrzeć w ciemności, okrzyki: "Dusim się, dusim się!", powiększyły jeszcze przerażenie. A tu kościół chwieje się, trzask muru, spadanie cegieł, łoskot kul wpadających przez okna, dźwięk ołowianych krat lecących na podłogę, żar, wyziewy ludzkie zmieniają przybytek boży w piekło ziemskie. Przerażeni żołnierze odbiegają bramy, okien, strzelnic. Popłoch zmienia się w szał. Znów przeraźliwe głosy wołają: "Dusim się! powietrza! wody!" Nagle setki gardzieli poczynają ryczeć: — Białą chorągiew! białą chorągiew! Komenderujący, Erskin, chwyta za nią własną ręką, aby ją wywiesić na zewnątrz, wtem brama pęka, lawa szturmujących wpada na kształt ławicy szatanów — i nastaje rzeź. Cisza nagle czyni się w kościele, słychać tylko zwierzęce sapanie walczących, zgrzyt żelaza o kości, o kamienną posadzkę, jęki, chlupotanie krwi -czasem głos jakiś, w którym nie masz nic ludzkiego, krzyknie: "Pardon! pardon!" Po godzinie walki dzwon na dzwonnicy poczyna huczeć, i huczy, huczy — Mazurom na zwycięstwo, Szwedom na pogrobne. Pałac Kazanowskich; klasztor i dzwonnica zdobyte. Sam Piotr Opaliński, wojewoda podlaski, ukazuje się wśród krwawych tłumów przed pałacem na koniu. — Kto nam przyszedł w sukurs z pałacu? — krzyczy chcąc przekrzyczeć gwar i wycie ludzkie. — Ten, który pałac zdobył! — mówi potężny mąż ukazując się nagle przed wojewodą — ja!!! — Jak waści zowią? — Zagłoba. — Vivat Zagłoba! — ryczą tysiące gardzieli. Lecz straszliwy Zagłoba ukazuje krzywcem zabrukanej szabli na bramę. — Nie dosyć na tym! — woła — tam! do bramy! Działa ku murom i na bramę a my naprzód! za mną! Rozszalałe tłumy rzucają się w kierunku bramy, wtem — o cudo! — ogień szwedzki, zamiast się wzmagać, słabnie. Jednocześnie głos jakiś donośny rozlega się niespodzianie z wierzchołka dzwonnicy: — Pan Czarniecki już w mieście! Widzę nasze chorągwie!!! Ogień szwedzki słabnie coraz bardziej. — Stój! stój! — komenderuje wojewoda. Lecz tłumy go nie słyszą i biegną na oślep. Wtem biała chorągiew ukazuje się na Bramie Krakowskiej. Istotnie, Czarniecki przebiwszy Dom Gdański wpadł na kształt huraganu do obrębu fortecy, a gdy pałac Daniłłowiczowski już był także zdobyty, gdy w chwilę później i litewskie znaki zabłysły od strony Świętego Ducha na murach, uznał Wittenberg, że dalszy opór daremny. Mogli wprawdzie Szwedzi bronić się jeszcze w wyniosłych domach Starego i Nowego Miasta, lecz i mieszczanie chwycili już za broń: obrona musiałaby się skończyć na straszliwej rzezi Szwedów, bez nadziei zwycięstwa. Trębacze poczęli tedy trąbić na murach i wiewać białymi chorągwiami. Widząc to komendanci polscy wstrzymali szturm, po czym jenerał Loewenhaupt, w otoczeniu kilku pułkowników, wyjechał Bramą Nowomiejską i popędził, co tchu, do króla. Jan Kazimierz miał już miasto w ręku, lecz dobry pan pragną wstrzymać rozlew krwi chrześcijańskiej, więc przystał na podawane poprzednio Wittenbergowi warunki. Miasto miało być oddane ze wszystkimi nagromadzonymi w nim łupami. Każdemu Szwedowi pozwolono było zabrać to tylko, co ze Szwecji ze sobą przywiózł. Załoga ze wszystkimi jenerałami i z bronią w ręku miała prawo wyjść z miasta zabrawszy chorych i rannych oraz damy szwedzkie, których kilkadziesiąt było w Warszawie. Polakom, którzy przy Szwedach jeszcze służyli, udzielono amnestii, ze względu, że zapewne nie było już wysługujących się dobrowolnie. Wyłączon został jeden Bogusław Radziwiłł, na co Wittenberg zgodził się tym łatwiej, iż książę stał w tej chwili z Duglasem u Buga. Warunki podpisano natychmiast. Wszystkie dzwony w kościołach poczęły głosić miastu i światu, że stolica przechodzi znów do rąk prawego monarchy. W godzinę później wysypało się mnóstwo co najbiedniejszego ludu zza wałów szukać miłosierdzia i chleba w polskich obozach, wszystkim już bowiem, prócz Szwedów, brakło w mieście żywności. Król kazał dawać, co było można, sam zaś odjechał patrzeć na wyjście załogi szwedzkiej. Stanął więc otoczony dostojnikami duchownymi i świeckimi, w asystencji tak wspaniałej, iż oczy ludzkie ćmiła. Wszystkie niemal wojska, więc koronne pod hetmanami, dywizja Czarnieckiego, litewskie pod Sapiehą i niezmierne tłumy pospolitego ruszenia wraz z czeladzią, zebrały się obok majestatu, bo wszyscy ciekawi byli widzieć tych Szwedów, z którymi przed kilku godzinami tak straszliwie i krwawo walczyli. Przy wszystkich bramach, od chwili podpisania ugody, stali komisarze polscy; powierzono im zbadanie, czy Szwedzi jakowych łupów nie wywożą. Osobna komisja zajęta była przejmowaniem łupów w samym mieście. Ukazała się więc naprzód jazda, której było niewiele, zwłaszcza że wyłączono od prawa wyjścia Bogusławową; za nią szła artyleria polowa z lekkimi działami, ciężkie bowiem miały być wydane Polakom. Szli tedy żołnierze obok dział z zapalonymi lontami. Nad nimi chwiały się rozwinięte chorągwie które przed królem polskim, niedawno tułaczem, na znak czci zniżano. Artylerzyści postępowali hardo, patrząc wprost w oczy polskiemu rycerstwu, jak gdyby chcieli mówić: "Spotkamy się jeszcze!", a Polacy podziwiali ich butną postawę i nieugięty nieszczęściem animusz. Za czym ukazały się wozy z oficerami i rannymi. W naczelnym leżał Benedykt Oxenstierna, kanclerz, przed którym król kazał broń prezentować piechocie, chcąc okazać, że nawet w nieprzyjacielu cnotę uszanować umie. Potem, przy odgłosie bębnów i także z rozpuszczonymi chorągwiami, szły czworoboki nieporównanej piechoty szwedzkiej, podobne, wedle wyrażenia Subaghaziego, do chodzących zamków. Za nimi ukazał się świetny orszak rajtarii, przybranej w blachy od stóp do głowy, z błękitną chorągwią, na której złoty lew był wyszyty. Rajtarowie ci otaczali sztab główny. Na ich widok poszedł szmer przez tłumy: — Wittenberg jedzie! Wittenberg! Jakoż jechał sam feldmarszałek, a przy nim Wrangel młodszy, Horn, Erskin, Loewenhaupt, Forgell. Oczy polskich rycerzy zwróciły się z chciwością w ich stronę, a zwłaszcza na twarz Wittenberga. Lecz oblicze jego nie zwiastowało tak straszliwego wojownika, jakim był w samej istocie. Była to twarz stara, blada, wyniszczona przez chorobę. Rysy miał ostre, nad ustami nosił rzadki i mały wąs, zadarty w końcach ku górze. Zaciśnięte usta i spiczasty, długi nos nadawały mu pozór starego i drapieżnego skąpca. Przybrany w czarny aksamit i w czarny kapelusz na głowie, wyglądał raczej na uczonego astrologa lub na medyka, i tylko złoty łańcuch na szyi oraz brylantowa gwiazda na piersiach i buława feldmarszałkowska w ręku zdradzały jego wysoką hetmańską szarżę. Jadąc rzucał niespokojnie oczyma na króla, na sztab królewski, na stojące w szyku chorągwie, po czym wzrok jego ogarniał niezmierzone tłumy pospolitego ruszenia i ironiczny uśmiech ukazywał mu się na bladych wargach. A w tych tłumach szmer rosnął coraz bardziej i słowo: "Wittenberg! Wittenberg!" było na wszystkich ustach. Po chwili szmer zmienił się w pomruk głuchy, ale groźny, jak pomruk morza przed burzą. Od chwili do chwili cichł; a wówczas hen! w dali, w ostatnich szeregach, słychać było jakiś głos perorujący. Temu głosowi odpowiadały inne, odpowiadało ich coraz więcej, rozlegały się coraz silniej, rozbiegały się coraz szerzej jakby jakieś echa złowrogie. Przysiągłbyś, że burza idzie z oddali, że wybuchnie z całą siłą. Dostojnicy stropili się i poczęli niespokojnie spoglądać na króla. — Co to jest? co to znaczy? — pytał Jan Kazimierz. Wtem pomruk przeszedł w huk tak straszny, jakby grzmoty poczęły w niebie walczyć ze sobą. Niezmierne tłumy pospolitego ruszenia poruszyły się gwałtownie, zupełnie jak łan zboża, gdy huragan zawadzi o niego swym olbrzymim skrzydłem. Nagle kilkadziesiąt tysięcy szabel zabłysło w słońcu. — Co to jest? co to znaczy? — spytał powtórnie król. Nikt nie umiał mu odpowiedzieć. Wtem Wołodyjowski stojący w pobliżu przy panu Sapieże zakrzyknął: — To pan Zagłoba! Wołodyjowski odgadł. Jak tylko bowiem warunki kapitulacji zostały ogłoszone i doszły do uszu pana Zagłoby, stary szlachcic wpadł w gniew tak straszny, że mowa była mu przez jakiś czas odjętą. Przyszedłszy do siebie, zaczął od tego, iż wskoczył między szeregi pospolitego ruszenia i począł burzyć umysły. Słuchano go chętnie, bo wszystkim się zdało, że za tyle męstwa, za tyle trudów, za tyle krwi wylanej pod murami Warszawy lepszą powinni mieć nad nieprzyjacielem zemstę. Otaczały więc Zagłobę potężne koła niesfornej i burzliwej szlachty, a on całymi garściami rzucał rozżarzone węgle na prochy i wymową rozdmuchiwał coraz większy pożar, który tym łatwiej ogarniał głowy, że już i tak dymiły od zwykłych po zwycięstwie libacji. — Mości panowie! — mówił Zagłoba. — Oto te stare ręce pięćdziesiąt lat już pracują dla ojczyzny, pięćdziesiąt lat przelewały krew nieprzyjacielską przy wszystkich ścianach Rzeczypospolitej, teraz zasię — mam świadków! — one to pałac Kazanowskich i kościół bernardyński zdobyły! A kiedy, mości panowie, Szwedzi stracili otuchę, kiedy na kapitulację się zgodzili? — oto wówczas, gdyśmy armaty od Bernardynów na Stare Miasto wyrychtowali. Nie żałowano tu naszej krwi, bracia, hojnie nią szafowano, a pożałowano tylko samego nieprzyjaciela. To my, bracia, substancję zostawiamy bez gospodarza, czeladź bez pana, żonę bez męża, dziatki bez ojca... (o moje dziatki, co się z wami teraz dzieje!) i przychodzimy tu z gołą piersią na armaty, a jakaż nam za to nagroda? Oto taka: Wittenberg wolny odchodzi i jeszcze go honorują na drogę. Odchodzi kat naszej ojczyzny, odchodzi bluźniciel przeciw wierze, Najświętszej Panny wróg zaciekły, podpalacz naszych domów, zdzierca naszych szat ostatnich, morderca żon i dziatek naszych! (o moje dziatki, gdzie wy teraz!) hańbiciel duchowieństwa i panienek Bogu poświęconych... Biada tobie, ojczyzno! hańba tobie, szlachto! paroksyzm tobie nowy, wiaro nasza święta! biada wam, kościoły utrapione, płacz tobie i narzekanie, Częstochowo! — bo Wittenberg odchodzi wolno i wróci wkrótce łzy i krew wyciskać, dobijać, których nie dobił, palić, czego jeszcze nie spalił, hańbić, czego jeszcze nie zhańbił. Płacz, Korono i Litwo, płaczcie, wszystkie stany, jako ja płaczę, stary żołnierz, który, do grobu zstępując, na paroksyzm wasz patrzeć musi... Biada tobie, Illium, miasto starego Priama! Biada! biada! biada! Tak to prawił pan Zagłoba, a tysiące słuchały go i gniew podnosił szlachcie włosy na czuprynach, on zaś jechał dalej i znów biadał, i szaty darł na sobie, i piersi odkrywał. Wnikał też i w wojsko, które także chętnie skargom jego ucho podawało, istotnie bowiem straszliwa była przeciw Wittenbergowi we wszystkich sercach zawziętość. Tumult byłby wybuchł od razu, ale powstrzymał go sam Zagłoba z obawy, że gdy za wcześnie wybuchnie, wówczas Wittenberg może się jeszcze jakoś wyratować, a jeśli wybuchnie wówczas, gdy będzie wyjeżdżał z miasta i na oczy się pospolitemu ruszeniu pokaże, to go na szablach rozniosą, zanim się kto opatrzy, co się dzieje. I wyrachowania jego sprawdziły się zupełnie. Na widok okrutnika szał ogarnął mózgi niesfornej a podpiłej szlachty i w mgnieniu oka burza wybuchła straszliwa. Czterdzieści tysięcy szabel zabłysło w słońcu, czterdzieści tysięcy gardzieli poczęło ryczeć: "Śmierć Wittenbergowi!" — "Dawajcie go sam!" — "Bigosować! bigosować!" Do tłumów szlacheckich przyłączyły się tłumy niesforniejszej jeszcze, a rozbestwionej niedawnym przelewem krwi czeladzi, nawet karniejsze regularne chorągwie jęły szemrać groźnie przeciw ciemięzcy i burza poczęła lecieć z wściekłością na sztab szwedzki. W pierwszej chwili stracili wszyscy głowę, choć wszyscy od razu zrozumieli, co idzie. "Co czynić!" — ozwały się głosy przy królu. "Jezu miłosierny!" "Ratować! osłaniać!" — "Hańba nie dotrzymać umowy!" Wtem tłumy rozżarte wpadają między chorągwie, cisną je, chorągwie mieszają się, nie mogąc ustać na miejscu. Naokół widać szable, szable i szable, pod nimi rozpalone twarze, wytrzeszczone oczy, wyjące usta; zgiełk, szum i dzikie okrzyki rosną z przerażającą szybkością, na czele leci czeladź, ciury i wszelka wojskowa hołota, podobniejsza do zwierząt lub diabłów niż do ludzi. Zrozumiał i Wittenberg, co się dzieje. Twarz mu pobladła jak płótno, pot obfity a zimny zrosił mu w jednej chwili czoło i — o dziwo! — ów feldmarszałek, który przedtem światu całemu gotów był przegrażać, ów pogromca tylu armii, zdobywca tylu miast, ów stary żołnierz, zląkł się teraz tak okropnie wyjącej tłuszczy, iż przytomność opuściła go zupełnie. I począł dygotać całym ciałem, i ręce opuścił, i jęczał, i ślina poczęła mu ciec z ust na złoty łańcuch, a buława marszałkowska z ręki wypadła. Tymczasem straszliwa ciżba była coraz bliżej i bliżej; już, już okropne postacie otaczały nieszczęsnych jenerałów naokół, chwila jeszcze, a rozniosą tak wszystkich na szablach, że jednego szczątka nie zostanie. Inni jenerałowie powydobywali szpady chcąc umrzeć z bronią w ręku, jak na rycerzy przystało, lecz stary ciemięzca zesłabł zupełnie i przymrużył oczy. Wtem pan Wołodyjowski skoczył sztabowi na ratunek. Chorągiew, idąc w skok klinem, roztrąciła tak tłuszczę, jak okręt płynący wszystkimi żaglami roztrąca spiętrzone fale morza. Krzyk tratowanej hołoty pomieszał się z krzykiem laudańskich, lecz jeźdźcy pierwej dopadli sztabu i otoczyli go w mgnieniu oka murem koni, murem piersi własnych i szabel. — Do króla! — krzyknął mały rycerz. I ruszyli. Tłum otoczył ich ze wszystkich stron, biegł z boków, z tyłu, wywijał szablami i drągami, wył coraz straszniej, lecz oni parli naprzód, tnąc szablami od czasu do czasu na boki, jak tnie potężny odyniec otoczony przez stado wilków. Wtem Wojniłłowicz skoczył w pomoc Wołodyjowskiemu, za nim Wilczkowski z królewskim pułkiem, za nim kniaź Połubiński i wszyscy razem, oganiając się ustawicznie, przyprowadzili sztab przed oblicze Jana Kazimierza. Tumult, zamiast zmniejszać się, rósł coraz bardziej. Zdawało się przez chwilę, że rozhukana tłuszcza, bez względu na majestat, będzie chciała dostać w ręce jenerałów. Wittenberg oprzytomniał, ale strach nie opuścił go bynajmniej, więc zeskoczył z konia, jak zając napierany przez psy lub wilki chronií się aż pod wozy zaprzężone, tak on kopnął się, mimo podagry, aż pod nogi królewskie. Tam rzucił się na kolana i chwyciwszy za strzemię, począł krzyczeć: — Ratuj, miłościwy panie! ratuj! Mam twoje słowo królewskie, ugoda podpisana, ratuj, ratuj! Zmiłuj się nad nami! Nie pozwalaj mnie zamordować! Król na widok takiego upokorzenia i takiej hańby odwrócił ze wstrętem oczy i rzekł: — Panie feldmarszałku, uspokój się pan! Lecz sam miał twarz strapioną, bo nie wiedział, co czynić. Naokół zbierały się coraz większe tłumy i zbliżały się coraz natarczywiej. Wprawdzie stanęły chorągwie jakby do boju, a piechota zamojska utworzyła naokół groźny czworobok, lecz jaki miał być wszystkiego koniec? Król spojrzał na Czarnieckiego, lecz ten tylko brodę kręcił z wściekłością, takim gniewem wzburzyła mu się dusza przeciw niekarności pospolitego ruszenia. Tymczasem kanclerz Koryciński rzekł: — Miłościwy panie, trzeba ugody dotrzymać. — Tak jest! — rzekł król. Wittenberg, który pilno patrzył im w oczy, odetchnął swobodniej. — Najjaśniejszy panie! — zawołał — wierzyłem w twoje słowo jak w Boga! A na to stary hetman koronny, pan Potocki: — A czemuś to waść tyle przysiąg, tyle ugód i kapitulacyj łamał? Kto czym wojuje, od tego ginie... Wszakżeś to Wolfa, pułk królewski wbrew kapitulacji zagarnął? — To nie ja, to Miller, to Miller — odrzekł Wittenberg. Hetman spojrzał z pogardą, za czym odwrócił się do króla: — Miłościwy panie! Nie mówię tego, abym waszą królewską mość miał do złamania także ugody pobudzać, bo niechże wiarołomstwo po ich jeno stronie będzie. — Więc co czynić? — spytał król. — Jeśli go teraz do Prus odeślem, to z pięćdziesiąt tysięcy szlachty ruszy za nim i nim do Pułtuska dojedzie, już go rozsiekają... Chybaby mu cały komput wojska za stróżę dodać, a tego czynić nie możem... Słyszysz, wasza królewska mość, jako tam wyją. Revera... słuszna jest przeciw niemu zawziętość... Trzeba naprzód jego osobę ubezpieczyć, a odesłać wszystkich wówczas, gdy ten ogień ugaśnie. — Nie może inaczej być! — rzekł kanclerz Koryciński. — Ale gdzie go ubezpieczyć? Tu go trzymać nie możem, bo tu, u licha, wojna domowa wybuchnąć gotowa — ozwał się pan wojewoda ruski. Na to wystąpił pan starosta kałuski, Sobiepan, i wydymając mocno wargi rzekł ze zwykłą sobie fantazją: — A cóż! miłościwy panie! Dajcie mi ich do Zamościa, niech posiedzą, póki się spokój nie uczyni. Już ja go tam przed szlachtą obronię... Ba! niech mi spróbują go wydrzeć! Ba! — Ale w drodze, jak go wasza dostojność obronisz? — spytał kanclerz. — Ha! jeszcze mnie na pachołków stać. Albo to nie mam piechoty i dział, co? Niech go Zamoyskiemu wydrą! Obaczym! Tu zaczął się w boki brać, po udach klepać i na kulbace na obie strony się przechylać. — Nie ma innej rady! — rzekł kanclerz. — I ja nie widzę! — dodał pan Lanckoroński. — To ich i weźcie, panie starosto! — rzekł do Zamoyskiego król. Lecz Wittenberg widząc, że już życiu jego nic nie grozi, uznał za stosowne protestować. — Nie tegośmy się spodziewali! — rzekł. Na to pan Potocki ukazując w dal ręką: — A to proszę, nie zatrzymujem, wolna droga! Wittenberg umilkł. Tymczasem kanclerz rozesłał kilkudziesięciu oficerów, aby głosili wzburzonej szlachcie, że Wittenberg nie odejdzie wolno, ale zostanie odesłany do Zamościa. Tumult nie zaraz wprawdzie się uciszył, jednakże wieść podziałała uspokajająco. Nim wieczór zapadł, umysły zwróciły się w inną stronę. Wojska poczęły. wchodzić do miasta i widok odzyskanej stolicy napełnił wszystkie dusze radością tryumfu. Radował się i król, jednakże myśl, że nie mógł w zupełności dotrzymać warunków ugody, trapiła go niepomału, zarówno jak wieczna niekarność pospolitego ruszenia. Czarniecki żuł w sobie gniew. — Z takim wojskiem nigdy nie można być jutra pewnym — mówił do króla. — Czasem bije się źle, czasem po bohatersku, wszystko od fantazji, a lada podmuch, to i bunt gotowy. — Daj Boże, by się nie zaczęli rozjeżdżać — rzekł król — bo jeszcze potrzebni, a już myślą, że wszystkiego dokonali. — Sprawca tego rozruchu powinien być końmi rozerwan, bez względu na usługi, jakie oddał! — mówił dalej Czarniecki. Kazano też najsurowiej szukać pana Zagłoby, bo nikomu nie było tajno, że on to podniósł burzę, lecz pan Zagłoba jak w wodę wpadł. Szukano go w mieście, w namiotach, między taborem, nawet między Tatarami, wszystko na próżno. Powiadał przy tym Tyzenhauz, że król, jak zawsze dobry i miłościw, życzył sobie z całej duszy, żeby go nie znaleziono, i że nawet nowennę na to odprawiał. Zaś w tydzień później, po jakowymś obiedzie, gdy monarsze serce wezbrało radością, usłyszano z ust Jana Kazimierza słowa następujące: — A rozgłoście tam, żeby się pan Zagłoba dłużej nie chował, bo już nam po nim i jego krotochwilach tęskno! Gdy kasztelan kijowski żachnął się na to, król dodał: — Kto by w tej Rzeczypospolitej jeno sprawiedliwość; nie miłosierdzie miał w sercu, ten by, zamiast serca, topór w piersiach nosić musiał. O winę tu łatwiej niż gdzie indziej; ale też i poprawa nigdzie tak rychło nie następuje! A mówiąc to; miał pan więcej jeszcze Babinicza na myśli ni Zagłobę, zaś o Babiniczu myślał dlatego, że młody junak właśnie poprzedniego dnia pokłonił się do nóg królewskich z prośbą, by mu na Litwę nie było wzbroniono jechać. Mówił, że chce tam wojnę ożywić i Szwedów podchodzić, jak niegdyś Chowańskiego podchodził. A ponieważ król i tak miał zamiar posłać tam doświadczonego w podjazdowej wojnie żołnierza, więc pozwolił, opatrzył, pobłogosławił i jeszcze mu czegoś tam po cichu do ucha życzył, po którym życzeniu padł mu młody rycerz do nóg jak długi. Po czym nie zwłócząc ruszył raźno na wschód. Subaghazi, znacznym podarkiem ujęty, pozwolił mu nowych pięciuset dobrudzkich ordyńców z sobą zabrać, szło więc za nim półtora tysiąca ludzi dobrych, siła, z którą można było przecie coś począć. I paliła się głowa junacka chęcią bojów i wojennych czynów, śmiała mu się nadzieja sławy; słyszał już, jak cała Litwa wymawia z chlubą i podziwem jego imię... Słyszał zwłaszcza, jak powtarzają je jedne kochane usta, i dusza dostawała mu skrzydeł. A jeszcze i dlatego tak mu się jechało raźno, że gdzie przyjechał, tam pierwszy szczęsną wieść zwiastował, iż Szwed pobit i Warszawa wzięta. Warszawa wzięta! Gdzie zatętniły kopyta jego konia, tam całe okolice rozbrzmiewały tymi słowami, tam lud witał go z płaczem na drogach, tam bito we dzwony po kościołach i śpiewano Te Deum laudamus! Gdy jechał lasem, to sosny ciemne, gdy polami, to łany zbóż złocistych wiatrem kołysane, zdawały się powtarzać, szumiąc radośnie: — Szwed pobit! Warszawa wzięta! Warszawa wzięta! Kategoria:Potop